Bad Timing
by HailsTG28
Summary: Tony picks a bad time to go to the bank. (Bad summary) TIBBS SLASH, Don't like, don't read. First SLASH be nice please. Rated T to be safe.


Bad Timing

chapter 1

 **Summary: Tony picks a bad time to go to the bank. TIBBS SLASH, Don't like, don't read.**

 **A/N: Hi guys, so I wanted yo try out something different and see how it goes.**

 **This is my first SLASH story, so please be kind. Rated T to be safe. I'm only 14 so nothing to sexual or explicit.**

 **Set in season 12, but before the season finale.**

 **Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think – Haylee!**

 **NCIS Bull Pen**

The team were sat at their desks, doing paper work. They had just finished a case of a young marine who was killed by his girlfriends brother because he found out he was beating her.

"Done" Tony announced as he lent back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"Same" Bishop sighed and McGee nodded his agreement.

"Now you can fill out cold case files" Gibbs said, walking into the bull pen, fresh cup of coffee in hand.

The team groaned in annoyance and started to pull cold case files out from the draws behind them.

Tony got his pen out and hovered it across the paper. 'Think of an excuse' he thought.

"And don't even think about trying to get out of it DiNozzo" Gibbs said glancing up from his desk.

Tony sighed 'So much for that then'.

20 minuets passed and the team were still going through case file's.

"Is it wrong to want to have a murder now?" Tony asked, looking between McGee and Bishop.

Bishop looked up and frowned "Yeah, I think it is".

Tony sighed again. He was going though a case of a landlord who murdered a marine because he didn't pay his rent. Mainly because he couldn't get into his bank. Then Tony suddenly remembered something.

"Hey boss?" he asked and Gibbs looked over at him "I have to go somewhere quickly".

Gibbs sighed and shook his head "If that is try and get out of paper work, it's not working".

Tony rolled his eyes "No, actually I have to go to the bank quickly. My rent was due two day's ago, and because I didn't have the money at the time I couldn't give it to him. Plus he's threatening to kick me out if I didn't give it to him within 5 day's" Tony explained "Please?" he begged, giving Gibbs his charm smile.

Gibbs looked at his lover and sighed. They had been together for 4 months now. The team knew and were okay with it "Office" he said, standing up and walking towards the elevator.

Ton frowned, but followed anyway.

Once they were in the elevator, Gibbs flipped the emergency switch and turned to his lover "Do you want he to talk to your landlord?" he asked, in a serious, but playful tone.

Tony gave a small laugh "I'd rather not be kicked out of my apartment".

"Why don't you just tell him you have a case?" Gibbs asked.

Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around Gibbs neck "Because he knows I'm always with you".

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and smiled, pulling him closer. "Why can't you go after work?" he asked, staring into his green eyes.

"Because I just want to get it over and done with. Plus, after work I was planing on doing something else" he said and gave Gibbs and seductive smile.

Gibbs smile widened and he raised his eyebrows "And what would that be then?" he asked.

"Well, if you let me go now..." he paused, pressing his lips to Gibbs ear "...I'll show you later" he whispered.

Gibbs sighed. He knew he was beat. Maybe Abby was right, Tony has him wrapped around his finger. "Fine" he said and Tony grinned, knowing Gibbs would say yes.

"Thank you" Tony said before he gave Gibbs a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, yeah, get going".

Tony slipped out of Gibbs arms and flipped the emergency switch back on.

The elevator doors opened and revealed the ground floor "I won't be too long" Tony said, stepping out.

Gibbs frowned as Tony stepped out, then suddenly realised that Tony had already brought everything he needed, knowing that Gibbs would say yes. He smiled "Yep, Cya" Gibbs said and pressed the button for the 6th floor.

Tony smiled and turned to the parking garage.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: I know it's short, but I just wanted to see how this would start off. Please tell me you think and if I should continue, Thank you – Haylee!**


End file.
